Harry Potter i Wielka Czwórka
by lu96ki
Summary: Mój debiut jako pisarza. Własna wersja 6-tego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Co stanie się gdy Harry odnajdzie w życiu to czego szukał od lat-miłość. Duża dawka humoru, radości i miłości, ale też powagi, smutku, i strachu
1. Prolog

Będę tu opisywał moją wersję szóstego roku Harry'ego Potter'a w Hogwarcie. Wszystkie kanoniczne postacie nie należą do mnie. Ich właścicielka jest Pani J.K. Rowling. Postacie niekanoniczne o ile się pojawią są jedynie wymysłem mojej wyobraźni. A teraz po informacjach czas na akcję w czarodziejskim świecie !

Młodzieniec znany jako Harry Potter siedział w swoim pokoju zastanawiając się ile zmieniło się w jego życiu przez ostatnie dziesięć miesięcy.  
Jego wisielcze myśli przerwała sowa dobijająca się do okna z siłą młota pneumatycznego. Podszedł do okna i zobaczył Ariell, sowę należącą do Ginny Weasley, siostrę jego najlepszego kumpla Rona Weasley'a. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie gdy rudowłosa dziewczyna znalazła ranną sowę podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade w zeszłym roku. Sowa podczas leczenia tak przywiązała się do niej że nie chciała odlecieć i została z najmłodszą z rodu Weasley'ów. Sowa z gracją wylądowała na biurku i wysunęła do przodu nogę na której zawieszony był mały liścik.  
**Witaj Harry,  
Jeśli dalej dołujesz się z powodu tego co stało się w Ministerstwie, to wiedz że jeśli będzie tak dalej to potraktuje Cię moim upiorogackiem, a tego na pewno nie chcesz! Syriusz nie chciałby żebyś się smucił z jego powodu. Rozmawiałam z rodzicami i opowiedziałam im jak Dumbledore traktował Cię w zeszłym roku. Zdecydowali że przyjedziesz do nas w czwartek około 17. Bądź spakowany i gotowy do drogi.  
Pozdrawiam, Ginny.**  
Gdy przeczytał list od razu uśmiechnął się jakby miał w ustach całego banana. Ta mała ruda dziewczynka rozgryzła go idealnie, a słowa o Syriuszu uświadomiły go jak bardzo zawiódł swojego ojca chrzestnego.  
_Koniec z wylewaniem smutków, mam gdzieś czy będę sam czy nie ale jestem już na wojnie z Voldemortem ładnych parę lat i trzeba ją skończyć teraz! I do tego za dwa dni będę już w Norze a nie w tym pokoju a raczej więzieniu.  
_ Wiedząc co będzie robił następnego dnia, Chłopiec Który Przeżył zasnął spokojnym snem pierwszy raz od wielu dni.


	2. Rozdział 1

Sny w głowie Harry'ego zmieniały się z częstotliwością strzałów z karabinu maszynowego. Jednak nie były to jak co noc koszmary o śmierci Syriusza tylko sny o pewnej rudej dziewczynie z którą miał spędzić resztę wakacji. Po chwili sen zmienił się nie do poznania.

Stał na skraju ciemnego lasu wysokich drzew, które rosły tak gęsto, że nie było nic w odległości większej niż trzy metry w głąb. Po lewej stronie rozpościerał się widok na jezioro z czystą, wręcz krystaliczną wodą, po prawej stał dom z kamienia, w okrągłych oknach widniały złote zasłony, a z komina wydobywał się dym.

Harry czuł jak jakaś nieznana mu siła zaprasza go, aby wszedł do posiadłości. Gdy chciał zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Skorzystał z tego niemego zaproszenia i wszedł do korytarza, rozglądając się po nim z ciekawością. Na ścianach w odcieniu błękitu wisiały stare portrety na których widnieli ludzie w strojach typowych dla czarodziei, jednak chłopak nie rozpoznał żadnej postaci. Pomieszczenie było umeblowane skromnie ale z gustem. Podłogę przykrywał granatowy dywan, na którym stały dębowe meble. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie do pokoju naprzeciwko, który okazał się salonem. Pokój pokrywała ciemnozielona farba, podłoga wykonana była z ciemnych paneli, pod ściana stała sofa z brązową tapicerką, naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się kominek, na środku stał okrągły stół, przy nim stały cztery krzesła. Jedno z nich było zajęte przez wiekowego mężczyznę, który był ubrany w złotą szatę. Jego broda była o połowę większa od tej którą posiadał Dyrektor Hogwartu, na twarzy widniał uśmiech wesołego, acz doświadczonego przez życie człowieka, na jego twarzy widniały zmarszczki, lecz to co najbardziej zdziwiło to jego oczy. Oczy koloru smoły, identyczne jak u znienawidzonego przez uczniów nauczyciela eliksirów.

**-Usiądź Harry. Czekałem na nasze spotkanie bardzo długo. O wiele za długo.  
-Kim pan jest? **Harry zadał pierwsze pytanie jakie wpadło mu do głowy.  
**-Ludzie nadają mi różne imiona**. **Jedni nazywają mnie pierwszym, inni najpotężniejszym, jednak Ty chłopcze znasz mnie jako Merlin** .  
**-Czemu, a przede wszystkim czemu tutaj jestem? **Ciekawość zawładnęła całkowicie jego umysłem, przez co na usta cisnęło mu się wiele pytań które chciał zadać.  
**-Znajdujemy się w moim domu, gdzie on się znajduję? Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Jesteś tutaj z powodu przepowiedni, a jakże inaczej.  
-Czyli to prawda że albo zabiję, albo zginę? **Przez umysł nastolatka przebiegło kilka wspomnień z jego życia. We wszystkich widział postać o wężowej twarzy i czerwonych oczach.  
**-Nie o tej przepowiedni, ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie tak będzie. Jednak zanim mi przerwiesz, powiem Ci o jeszcze jednej przepowiedni. Wygłosiła ją wieszczka w czasach, gdy Hogwart był ledwo skończony, a Godryk i Salazar byli przyjaciółmi.  
„Gdy światem zawładnie kolejny Czarny Pan,  
U drugiego milenium schyłku,  
Wybierze on jednego z dwóch,  
Jeden przyniesie mu cierpienie,  
Kolejny wieczne władanie,  
Jeżeli wybierze na swoją niekorzyść,  
Za błąd zapłaci ciała stratą,  
Dostanie jeszcze jedną szansę,  
Aby żyć wiecznie w chwale,  
Za napastnikiem staną słudzy,  
Za ofiarą przyjaciele,  
W miejscu które traktują jak dom,  
Staną do walki na śmierć i życie"  
**

Harry nie był na to gotowy. Jego uczucia zerwały się ze smyczy, na jakiej były trzymane od śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego.  
**-Od takiego czasu było wiadomo co się stanie ze mną i Voldemortem, a nikt nie był na tyle miły by mi to powiedzieć?!  
**Gdy chłopak zerwał się z krzesła stało się wiele dziwnych rzeczy na raz. Kominek zgasł, Szyby roztrzaskały się na drobny mak, a wokół Harry'ego powstała świetlista poświata. Jak szybko wszystko się zaczęło, tak szybko się skończyło. Zielonooki młodzieniec usiadł ciężko na krzesło, zasłaniając twarz rękoma.  
**-Co się ze mną stało? Czemu czuję się jakby magia miała mnie rozerwać od środka?  
-Widzisz Harry, to był jeden z wybuchów magii. Czarodzieje w okresie dojrzewania często wyzwalają magię w niekontrolowany sposób, zazwyczaj gdy odczuwają silne emocje. Nie zdarzają się one bardzo rzadko. W tym stuleciu takie wybuchy miała tylko jedna osoba.  
-Czyli znowu jestem wspaniałym wybrańcem, który wyróżnia się wszystkim? Da się to jakoś kontrolować? Kto był tym drugim szczęściarzem?** Pytania płynęły z ust młodzieńca potokiem i pewnie byłoby ich o wiele więcej gdyby nie jego rozmówca, który przerwał tą lawine podniesieniem ręki.**  
-Był to człowiek, którego znasz jako Lord Voldemort. Pierwsze trzy wybuchy są niekontrolowane, później zależy od mocy jaką otrzymasz po trzecim wybuchu. Uważaj jednak, aby podczas wybuchu nie było przy tobie nikogo, bo może się to źle skończyć.  
-Znowu ten Lordzina! Czy wszystko co dotyczy mnie musi dotyczyć też jego?! **Harry zaczął głęboko oddychać co pomogło mu się uspokoić i spokojnie pomyśleć_.  
Czyli moja moc się powiększy. To dobrze, może nie dam Voldkowi powodu do zbyt długiego śmiechu gdy mnie zabije. Jednak coś nie dawało mu spokoju i musiał o to zapytać.  
_**-To dla tego on jest taki silny? To te wybuchy mocy dały mu taką moc magiczną?  
-Zgadza się. Ale pamiętaj że nie ważne jak potężną siłą magiczną dysponujesz. Magia nie bierze się z siły, lecz z serca.  
**Nagle rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechną się smutno i pokiwał głową.  
**-Musimy się pożegnać Harry, twoja wizyta dobiegła już końca.  
-Zobaczymy się jeszcze?  
-Być może Harry Potterze, być może.**_**  
**_**-**


	3. Rozdział 2

Macie na start 2 rozdziały ode mnie. Jeżeli chcecie żebym wstawiał kolejne rozdziały piszcie w komentarzach, bo nie ma sensu żebym pisał coś, czego i tak nikt czyta. Pozdrowienia i zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.

Harry zerwał się z łóżka, co spowodowało zawroty głowy. Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć.  
Wydawało mu się że to był jedynie sen, jednak odczuwał dodatkowe pokłady magii uwolnione podczas wybuchu w chatce Merlina.  
_Czyli to nie był sen. Raczej kolejna wizja, a to oznacza że przepowiednia jest prawdziwa. Voldemort wybrał mnie, przez co stracił ciało. Co to za miejsce, które obydwoje uważamy za do i o co chodzi z zjednoczeniem cztery w jedno?_  
Budzik na szafce nocnej pokazywał godzinę szóstą, wiedział że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, więc spakował swój kufer sprawdzając dwa razy czy spakował wszystkie ubrania, książki i pomoce naukowe. O godzinie ósmej zszedł do kuchni gdzie, Dursley'owie jedli śniadanie. Dostał swoją porcję grejpfruta i pomarańczy, jako ze Dudley dalej był na diecie. Nie wyglądał już jak wieloryb, raczej jak młoda orka. Dzięki treningom boksu schudł i nabrał mięśni, jednak wciąż był na diecie, co nie podobało się nikomu.

Harry myślał jak powiedzieć wujkowi o przybyciu gości, gdy odezwała się ciotka Petunia.  
**-Chłopcze jedziemy dzisiaj z Dudziaczkiem na zawody, więc będziesz musiał zostać sam w domu. Nie dotykaj telewizora, komputera ani niczego innego należy do nas i nic nie zepsuj.  
-Dobrze ciociu, będę grzeczny. **Wybraniec nie wierzył w swoje szczęście_. Nie dość że nie będę musiał znosić ich towarzystwa przez cały dzień to jeszcze uniknę ich gadania o sprowadzania ludzi z mojego świata do domu._

Po szybko zjedzonym śniadaniu poszedł do swojego pokoju dalej zastanawiając się nad słowami starego czarodzieja. Rozmyślania zajęły mu tyle czasu, że podskoczył, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Podbiegł do nich i otworzył je.

Na progu stały trzy rude osoby. Harry zarejestrował tylko ten fakt, bo po chwili jego oczy zasłonił żywy ogień. Nos wypełnił kwiatowy zapach, a jego na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech. Po chwili osoba ta odskoczyła jak poparzona, gdy zdała sobie sprawę co właśnie zrobiła.  
**-Cześć Harry.  
-Cześć Ginny.  
**Na twarzy najmłodszej z rodu Weasley'ów pojawił się rodzinny rumieniec, co chłopak skwitował jedynie odwróceniem oczu.  
**-Witaj kochany, jak się czujesz? Ci mugole skrzywdzili Cię w jakiś sposób?  
**Teraz chłopiec który przeżył był miażdżony w potężnym uścisku Molly. Gdy ta cofnęła się o krok, musiał rozprostować wszystkie kości i zapamiętać, aby po powrocie do Hogwartu zapytać się pani Pomfrey o stan jego żeber.  
**-Dobrze pani Weasley, rodzina ** **nawet gdyby chciała, to nie miała czasu mnie skrzywdzić.  
**Starsza kobieta skwitowała to szerokim uśmiechem. Widocznie utwierdziła się w tym, żeby zabrać go do Nory.  
**-Dzień dobry Harry, piękną dzisiaj mamy pogodę, idealną na podróż.  
**Mężczyzna z lekko siwiejącymi, rudymi włosami wyciągną rękę, którą młodzieniec uścisną.  
**-Jestem już gotowy, pójdę tylko po swoje rzeczy i możemy iść.  
-A gdzie są twoi mugole, chciałbym z nimi porozmawiać czy nie mają nic przeciwko.  
-Nie ma ich w domu. Wrócą pewnie późnym wieczorem. Zostawiłem im list z wyjaśnieniami, na pewno się ucieszą, że nie muszą mnie znosić przez te wakacje.  
-No dobrze chłopcze, skoro tak twierdzisz, to idź po swój kufer. Poczekamy tutaj.  
**Harry sprawdził jeszcze raz czy jest całkowicie spakowany, po czym zszedł na dół i razem z Weasley'ami wyszedł przed dom. Wiedział że te wakacje będą wspaniałe i to nie tylko dla tego że nie ma ich spędzić ze swoją rodziną. Miał już na nie plan i czuł że ten plan wypali.

Po podróży Błędnym Rycerzem, znaleźli się przed Norą. Harry wszedł do środka i został przywitany uściskami dwóch osób. Był zdziwiony , myślał że przywita go tylko Ron, ale na miejscu była też Hermiona.  
**-Od kiedy tutaj jesteś Miona?  
-Przyjechałam godzinę temu. Rodzice chcieli żebym spędziła te wakacje z nimi, ale uważam że lepiej będzie jak będę tutaj. **Jej smutna mina mówiła to czego nie wypowiedziały usta. Nie chciała ściągać na swoich rodziców niebezpieczeństwa.  
**-Nie martw się wszystko się ułoży. Twoim rodzicom nic się nie stanie. **Ron zadziwił wszystkich tym zdaniem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on objął ją ramieniem.  
**-Harry idź do pokoju Rona i rozpakuj się, ja w tym czasie zrobię kolację. **Harry wykonał polecenie głowy domu.

Gdy Harry wszedł do kuchni zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Rona. Po chwili rozmowy na temat planów na resztę wakacji i debacie na temat następnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Hermiona zadała pytanie, które chciał zadać też kruczoczarny.  
**-A gdzie jest Ginny? Nie widziałem jej odkąd wróciła z Privet Drive.  
-Pewnie znowu pisze list do kolejnego chłopaka. Podobno pod koniec roku moja ukochana siostrzyczka zaczęła chodzić z jakimś Puchonem.  
**Harry poczuł jakbyw żołądku wykluł się smok i chciał zionąć ogniem na każdego w zasięgu wzroku. Nie wiedział czemu tak się działo, ale musiał się dowiedzieć. W końcu smok w żołądku połączony z wybuchem magii nie byłby niczym dobrym dla ludzi w zasięgu kilometra.  
**-Dla twojej wiadomości Ronaldzie nie umawiam się obecnie z nikim, a nawet jeżeli bym się umawiała to nie powinno Cię to nic obchodzić. **Harry stwierdził że drzwiach stoi anioł. Anioł o rudych włosach i czekoladowych oczach ubrany był w czerwoną sukienkę, a na jej twarzy było widać lekki ślad makijażu. Anioł stał wyprostowany, z rękoma na talii i spoglądał gniewnie na jego przyjaciela.  
**-Ginny zrozum że jako twój starszy brat mam prawo decydować czy i kiedy będę się z kimś umawiać.  
-Jesteś w dużym błędzie i jeżeli jeszcze raz zmusisz jakiegoś chłopaka żeby ze mną zerwał to zapłacisz za to.  
**Hermionie wydawało się że coś jej przesłyszało. Ron ingerował w życie swojej siostry do tego stopnia że niszczył jej związki? Musiała się tego dowiedzieć tu i teraz.  
**-Ron powiedz mi że to nie jest prawda. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz że nie jesteś na tyle głupi żeby zmuszać chłopaków do zrywania z chłopakami?  
-To mój braterski obowiązek, aby dbać żeby żaden chłopak jej nie tknął. Tak zmusiłem kilku chłopców żeby nie zbliżali się do niej.  
**Najpierw był świst, potem huk, a na końcu jęk. Hermiona stała nad Ronem z wyciągniętą ręką, dysząc jakby przebiegła maraton. Roz trzymał się za policzek, który robił się coraz bardziej czerwony.  
**-JAK MOGŁEŚ ZROBIĆ COŚ TAKIEGO SWOJEJ SIOSTRZE?! **Hermiona nie była zła, była wściekła. Ron spojrzał na nią i powiedział coś, co powinien zachować tylko dla siebie.  
**-Tak robiłem to i zrobię to jeszcze tyle razy ile będzie potrzebne. Tak samo jak inni moi bracia.  
-Czyli zrobicie to też teraz, jeżeli powiem że mam nowego chłopaka?  
**Harry'emu odebrało mowę od początku tego przedstawienia ale czuł że wypadałoby się odezwać.

Wiedział, że Ron zachował się jak starszy brat ale dopiero to co powiedział coś mu uświadomiło. Ron zachowywał się ostatnio dziwnie. Pod koniec roku pożyczył od niego Mapę, gdy Harry spytał po co, odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem na twarzy, że musiał pogadać z jednym chłopakiem. Kiedy próbował się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, zbywał go tym, że to sprawy rodzinne. Teraz już wiedział o co chodziło.

Ale za nim zdołał się odezwać Ron zerwał się z krzesła, stanął naprzeciwko siostry z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy  
**-Wiesz że i tak nie będziesz z nim dłużej niż miesiąc?  
-Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. **Figlarny uśmieszek na jej twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Na twarzy rudzielca pojawił się wyraz strachu i niepewności.  
**-Podaj mi jego imię i nazwisko, bo chętnie z nim porozmawiam. **Na twarz Najmłodszego mężczyzny Weasley'ów wpłyną wyraz pewności siebie.  
**-Niedługo się dowiesz, a teraz przepraszam jestem głodna **. Ominęła swojego brata, usiadła obok Harry'ego i posłała mu typowy uśmiech bliźniaków, gdy Ci płatali figla po czym nałożyła na talerz kanapki.

Ron usiadł na swoim miejscu patrząc bykiem na Hermione, która spojrzała na niego jak na robaka.  
**-O co Ci chodzi Hermiona**?  
-**Domyśl się Ronaldzie**. Powiedziała nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem w jego stronę.  
**-Ty też masz coś do mnie Hermi? **Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu była tak gęsta, że można by ją ciąć siekierą.  
**-Harry powiedz im coś, bo im zebrało im się na obrazę****majestatu.  
**Harry zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. Stając po jednej stronie, pogarszał kontakty z drugą.  
**-Dziwisz się jej Ron? Ciekawe jak Ty byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś wchodził butami w twoje życie.  
**Harry nie wiedział czemu to powiedział. Może to ten kwiatowy zapach który czuł pomógł mu podjąć decyzję po której stronie stanąć?  
**-Nie no wszyscy przeciwko mnie! Róbcie co chcecie, ja i tak postawię na swoim! **Spojrzał na wszystkich z nieukrywaną wrogością i wyszedł.

Do końca posiłku nikt się nie odezwał. Ginny wyszła jako pierwsza, Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i wskazała głową na wyjście do ogródka. Chłopak tylko skinął głową i wyszedł za nią. Usiedli opierając się o szopę i patrząc na zachód słońca. Hermiona nie wytrzymała tej ciszy, musiała się odezwać.  
**-Harry wiesz o co chodzi Ronowi? Zachowuje się jakby postradał rozum. Myślałam że przez ten rok wydoroślał, ale on dalej zachowuje się jak bachor. Jest nie do wytrzymania z tymi swoimi humorami**.  
- **Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzimy. To ostatnia szansa aby wybrał. Jesteśmy w trakcie wojny i nie ma czasu na niańczenie ludzi. Hermiono mam plan ale będę potrzebował waszej pomocy.  
-Co to za plan?  
-Zanim Ci o nim opowiem musisz się czegoś dowiedzieć. Pod koniec roku w Ministerstwie usłyszałem tą przepowiednię. Jest tam powiedziane że stanę do walki z Voldemortem, a żaden nie może żyć, kiedy drugi przeżyje.  
-Czy to oznacza…  
-Tak Hermi, albo go zabiję w co nie wierzę, albo zginę.  
-Och Harry… **Nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Po prostu rzuciła mu się na szyję i uściskała go mocno. Gdy go puściła widział w jej oczach łzy. **–Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy żeby Ci pomóc.**  
**-Nie wiadomo kim będzie nowy nauczyciel OPCM. GD będzie nadal działać, ale nie tylko żeby zdać testy. Będziemy tam uczyć chętnych do walki z Wężogębnym.  
**Hermiona zaczęła najpierw chichotać, po chwili chichot zamienił w śmiech, którego nie mogła kontrolować. _Czy mój pomysł był aż tak głupi? Myślałem że ona mnie zrozumie i pomoże.  
_**-Mój pomysł jest aż tak zły?  
-Nie, jest super. Śmieje się z tego jak nazwałeś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.  
-Czyli mi pomożesz?  
-Oczywiście, jakbym mogła zostawić cię samego?  
-Dzięki. Chodźmy już do Nory bo robi się już zimno.  
**Harryrazem z Hermioną wrócili do domu i rozeszli się do swoich pokojów. Ron czytał jakieś czasopismo o quidichu i nawet nie odezwał się do niego słowem.  
_Super. Wygląda na to że będzie się dąsał jak w czwartej klasie. Czy on w ogóle zamierza dorosnąć?  
_Zabrał swoją piżamę i ręcznik, po czym poszedł do łazienki. Wyszedł z niej po trzydziestu minutach i z zamiarem powrotu do pokoju wszedł na schody. Nagle drzwi po lewej stronie otworzyły się i chłopak został wciągnięty do pokoju. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi poczuł że ktoś go całuję. Gdy zobaczył rude włosy wiedział kto jest sprawcą tego „porwania". Po chwili zdecydował się oddać pocałunek. To był pocałunek pełen pasji. Po chwili która wydawała mu się wiecznością odsunęli się od siebie. _To nie jest sen! Naprawdę pocałowałem Ginny. _  
Jednak poczuł jak ktoś go ciągnie za rękę, następne co zarejestrował, to to że stoi na klatce schodowej, a drzwi po lewej stronie są zamknięte.  
_To było bardzo dziwne. O co jej chodziło? Spytam się jej jutro, nie mam siły myśleć o czym innym niż ciepłe łóżko.  
_Wszedł do pokoju z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jak zwykle spostrzegawczość Rona była na zerowym poziomie i pomimo otaksowania wzrokiem swojego lokatora nie zauważył w nim nic dziwnego.  
Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Po Raz Kolejny po chwili zasnął myśląc o Ginny.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział dedykuję Karaka i Vinyalonde za to, że chcieli zostawić kilka słów na temat tego fika.  
Mam nadzieję że ten rozdział się spodoba, chociaż mi osobiście przysporzył dużo kłopotów. W tym rozdziale zaczyna się właściwa akcja i wokół niego toczyć będzie się reszta. Nie zanudzam już więcej i zapraszam do czytania!

Gdy Harry się obudził już wiedział że to będzie dobry dzień, ale nie miał pojęcia czemu. Po porannej toalecie zszedł na śniadanie z Ronem, który dalej się do niego nie odzywał. Kiedy był w połowie drugiej kanapki do kuchni weszły dziewczyny, obydwie spojrzały na zielonookiego i zaczęły chichotać. Po przywitaniu Ginny usiadła na miejscu, które zajmowała wczoraj i przejechała pod stołem ręką po jego przedramieniu. Twarz młodego czarodzieja przybrała czerwony kolor, więc postanowił zaatakować kanapkę. Rudowłosa nałożyła sobie jajecznicą jakby nic się nie wydarzyło i Harry uznał że zrobiła to przypadkowo. Jednak nastolatka wyprowadzała go z błędu cały czas dotykając go podczas posiłku.  
_Ona robi to specjalnie! Jeżeli zaraz coś z tym nie zrobię to oszaleję. Hermiona chyba się domyśla bo cały czas się uśmiecha. I do tego Ron gapi się na mnie od dobrych kilku chwil. Jeden zły ruch i będę na celowniku jego i reszty Weasley'ów. A co mi tam raz się żyje_. Złapał ją za rękę pod stołem, ona spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, jednak na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nie wiedział dla czego, ale poczuł jakby temperatura gwałtownie wzrosła. Zbliżył swoje usta do ust rudowłosej dziewczyny a ona nie miała nic przeciwko. Odpowiedziała niewerbalnie na niewerbalne pytanie ostatniego Pottera.

_A więc to tak! Przez tyle lat chcieliśmy żeby traktował Ginny jak my, jakby była jego siostrą. Od ich pierwszego spotkania wiedziałem że jest największym niebezpieczeństwem dla niej. Trzeba go nauczyć że to rodzina jest najważniejsza.  
_Wstał od stołu i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Odprowadziło go jedno podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Na miejscu znalazł pióro, atrament i pergamin. Szybko naskrobał na nim list.  
**Drodzy Fredzie i George'u,  
Mam nadzieję że czujecie się dobrze i wasz interes kwitnie.  
Niestety stało się to, czego baliśmy się od tylu lat. Myślałem że nie będę musiał tego nigdy pisać, ale ogłaszam CZERWONY ALARM.  
Harry pocałował Ginny podczas dzisiejszego śniadania.  
Prześlijcie tę widomość do reszty obrońców.  
Ron  
**Ron przywiązał list do nóżki Świstoświnki i wypuścił ją mając nadzieję że bracia otrzymają wiadomość jak najszybciej.

W tym samym czasie w kuchni.  
**-Przepraszam was ale muszę odrobić zadanie domowe z numerologii.** Hermiona wstała i wyszła mrugając okiem do najmłodszej latorośli Weasley'ów.  
Tego momentu Harry bał się najbardziej. Nie wiedział jak zachować się w sytuacji sam na sam z Ginny. Wybawiła go Pani Weasley wchodząc do kuchni i rozdając im prace domowe.

Jak zwykle w Norze było wiele do zrobienia i przyszła pora na obiad. Przy stole siedli na zwyczajowe miejsca, jednak z racji obecności pani domu rudowłosa i zielonooki zachowywali się, jakby na śniadaniu do niczego nie doszło. W połowie posiłku nawiązała się rodzinna rozmowa o wszystkim i o niczym  
**-Pani Weasley co słychać w Zakonie?**  
**-Harry proszę Cię mów mi po imieniu. Nie lubię gdy ktoś nazywa mnie panią. Wtedy czuję się taka stara. Odnośnie twojego pytania, nie mam pojęcia. Ja i Artur wystąpiliśmy z niego gdy, usłyszeliśmy o zachowaniu Albusa w zeszłym roku.  
-Dla czego to zrobiliście?  
-Według mnie jest już za stary żeby dowodzić Zakonem Feniksa. Sprawdził się dobrze podczas pierwszej wojny, ale teraz nie jest w stanie zapanować nad tyloma rzeczami na raz. We wrześniu odbędą się wybory nowego Ministra. Knot w nich startuje, ale Dumbledore szuka kogoś z zakonu, kto wystartuje w nich jako jego przeciwnik. Do tego szuka osoby na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i dodatkowo kieruje Zakonem. W ciągu ostatniego roku jego pozycja w Ministerstwie drastycznie się obniżyła, wszyscy twierdzą że nauka w szkole to wypowiedzenie wojny Temu-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, a Zakon Feniksa od jakiegoś czasu nie pozyskuje nowych członków. Jak widzisz wszystko wali mu się na głowę, a on nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać.  
**Nastała cisza, wszyscy analizowali słowa kobiety z wyrazem skupienia na twarzy. Harry doszedł do wniosku że jeżeli nie weźmie spraw w swoje ręce przegra.  
_Voldemort na pewno wystawi kogoś w wyborach. Jeżeli nauczyciel OPCM będzie tak kompetentny jak Umbridge to nie nauczymy się niczego przez kolejny rok. Zakon był główną siłą sprzeciwiającą się Wężogębnemu, ale skoro nie ma nowych członków zostanie zmiażdżony podczas pierwszej poważnej bitwy. Potrzebuje szybko dobrego planu inaczej mogę wybierać sobie trumnę. _Zjedli posiłek do końca i wrócili do swoich zadań.

Gdy skończył zaczęło się ściemniać. Po wejściu do salonu przeżył szok. W pokoju siedzieli Bill, Charlie, Pearcy, bliźniacy i Ron. Ich spojrzenie utkwiło na nim i wiedział że coś się święci.  
**-Musimy pogadać. Teraz.  
-O czym chcesz rozmawiać Bill?  
-Nie tylko ja chcę z Tobą mówić. Przejdźmy się wszyscy na świeże powietrze, to na dobrze zrobi.  
**Wstał i wyszedł do ogrodu, za nimi szli jego bracia a na końcu Harry. Otworzył drzwi do składziku swojego ojca i nakazał obecnym wejść do środka, po czym wszedł jako ostatni. Harry czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu. Po jednej stronie stali bracia, on po drugiej. Wiedział że jest w poważnych opałach, ale nie wiedział dla czego. Bill i Charlie stali oparci o ścianę, bliźniacy na baczność, Pearcy nerwowo gniótł skraj swojej szaty, a Ron robił wszystko by nie spojrzeć w oczy swojemu przyjacielowi.  
Ciszę przerwał Fred.  
**-Ron wysłał nam dzisiaj list. Dotyczył on pewnego wydarzenia podczas dzisiejszego śniadania, zapytam się prosto z mostu. Co czujesz do Ginny?  
**Fred zadał pytanie nad którym nigdy się nie zastanawiał. Jednak po ich minach było widać że oczekują konkretnej odpowiedzi. _Co ja do niej czuję? Przy niej serce uderza mi z niewyobrażalną siłą, jej zapach powoduje że nie mogę się na niczym innym skupić, gdy jej nie widzę czuje się jakby brakowało mi części siebie.  
__**-**_**chyba ją kocham. **Harry sam nie wierzył że to powiedział, ale to była prawda. W końcu poukładał sobie to wszystko w całość i wiedział że będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić.  
**-Chyba czy na pewno? **Tym razem George wcielił się w rolę przesłuchującego.  
**-Na pewno ją kocham.  
**Po tym oświadczeniu rudowłosi wyglądali jakby na raz zjedli kilogram cytryny.  
Pearcy, który nie chciał przebywać w tym pomieszczeniu dłużej odezwał się swoim moralizatorskim tonem.  
**-Wszyscy wiemy jakie plany wobec Ciebie ma Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Myślisz że nie będzie chciał wykorzystać naszej siostry jako przynęty żeby dotrzeć do Ciebie? A co przegrasz? Ona nie wytrzyma takiego bólu. Wiemy że jest w Tobie zakochana od waszego pierwszego spotkania. Nie chcemy żebyś Ty albo ktokolwiek inny ją skrzywdził. Lepiej jeżeli zostawisz ją w spokoju.  
**Harry chciał wierzyć że się przesłyszał. Jednak oni naprawdę nie chcą żeby był w związku z ich siostrą. Może mieli rację, ale to co im powiedział powinno im starczyć, poza tym znali się nie od dzisiaj i wiedzieli że nigdy nie zrobiłby jej niczego złego. _Znowu to robią! Znowu chcą sterować jej życiem. Może i się o nią troszczą, ale jeżeli to mają być moje ostatnie lata życia chcę je spędzić z Ginny u boku._ Jego magia wezbrała i wiedział że nie jest w stanie jej kontrolować  
**-Ron czemu napisałeś ten list?  
-Bo uważałem że przyszła pora na to żeby uświadomić Ci że nie jesteś chłopakiem dla naszej siostry. Widziałem jak zachowywaliście się na śniadaniu . Jeżeli zamierzaliście się poobcierać o siebie mogliście to zrobić bardziej dyskretnie.  
**Jeżeli Harry był zdenerwowany to teraz był w stanie furii. Wokół niego zaczęła się pojawiać biała poświata, co zdziwiło i przestraszyło resztę.  
**-Nie twój interes co robię z twoją siostrą. Tak samo jak was wszystkich. Kocham ją i mam zamiar spędzić z nią tle życia ile mi jeszcze zostało.  
-Harry jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, ale jeżeli nas nie posłuchasz zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy żeby skończyć wasz związek.  
**Harry nie wytrzymał. Przestał kontrolować swoją magię, która wydobyła się z niego jedną potężną falą. Składzik dosłownie wyleciał w powietrze w towarzystwie huku, podobnego do wystrzału całej baterii armat. Weasley'owie wylecieli w powietrze po czym wylądowali na trawie wśród gruzów. Sprawca całego zamieszani podszedł do swojego byłego już przyjaciela i wysyczał  
**-Przez tyle lat nazywałem Cię przyjacielem, a Ty okazałeś się zwykłą świnią. Jeżeli jeszcze raz wtrącisz się w moje życie, zamienię twoje w piekło. Tyczy się to też Was wszystkich!  
**Odszedł w kierunku drzew nie oglądając się za siebie. Po dziesięciu minutach zebrał się w sobie, wstał i poszedł w stronę Nory.

Wszedł do salonu akurat w momencie gdy młodzieńcy wykłócali się ze swoją rodzicielką. Ukrył się w cieniu i słuchał.  
**-Ona jest za młoda!  
-On nie jest dla niej odpowiedni!  
-A co jeśli nie przeżyje?!  
-To jest dla niej za duże ryzyko!  
-CISZA! **Molly Weasley była cierpliwą kobietą, ale nawet jej cierpliwość też miała granice. A jej męscy potomkowie właśnie przekroczyli wszystkie granice. Gdy usłyszała co było powodem pojawienia się jej wszystkich synów pod dachem Nory. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co próbowali zrobić. Niczego nie zauważyła, dopiero gdy zdenerwowana Hermiona powiedziała jej o tym co Ron powiedział wczoraj i że wyszedł podczas śniadania, co połączone z pojawieniem się jej braci i ich chęci rozmowy z Harrym oznaczało że chcą przeprowadzić z Harry'm jedną ze sławnych rozmów dotyczących zakazu randkowania jej córki wiedziała że to się źle skończy. Hermiona oczywiście zręcznie ominęła pocałunek zakochanych. Chwile po tym usłyszała wybuch, gdy spojrzała przez okno widziała coś co wyglądało na wybuch bomby. Składzik był zniszczony, a jej synowie leżeli na ziemi. Nad jednym z nich stał Harry. Gdy wyszła z domu w zgliszczach zostali jednie rudzielcy. Zabrała ich do domu, gdzie wywiązała się kłótnia, którą przed chwilą postanowiła zakończyć.  
**-Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę o podobnej akcji w waszym wykonaniu, stracicie prawo do przekraczania progu tego domu. Ginny potrafi o siebie zadbać, a Harry jest częścią naszej rodziny. Zrozumiano?!  
**Odpowiedziało jej sześć pomroków, które były łudząco podobne do słowa „tak".

Gdy wszyscy się rozeszli poszedł do pokoju Hermiony. Nie chciał widzieć się z Ron'em, z Ginny porozmawia później. Zapukał i wszedł po usłyszeniu pozwolenia

**-Harry, czy oni naprawdę to zrobili? Chcieli żebyś zerwał z Ginny?  
-Tak w zasadzie to jeszcze z nią nie jestem.  
-Ale masz zamiar być z nią? **Pod jej spojrzeniem zarumienił się jak dziecko złapane na wyjadaniu słodyczy, ale musiał to z nią omówić, bo nie wiedział czy to co chce zrobić jest słuszne.  
**-Tak Hermi, ale muszę Cię o coś spytać. Po tym o powiedziała Molly, uważasz że Dumbledore da sobie radę w tej wojnie?  
-Wydaje mi się że nie ma co na to liczyć. Jest już na to za stary i chyba zaczyna mu brakować siły. **Tego właśnie się obawiał. W grach politycznych Dyrektor zawsze był mistrzem, jednak Tom szybko się uczył i wygląda na to że uczeń właśnie przerósł mistrza. _Cholera! Teraz gdy pomoc Dropsa by się przydała, on postanawia nawalać. Czas postawić na jedną kartę!  
_**-Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i chce wiedzieć czy mogę liczyć na Ciebie w ciągu tego roku.  
-Co Ty planujesz?  
-W tej wojnie potrzebny jest mocny przywódca. Straciliśmy go i czas to wszystkim uświadomić. Dyrektor jest w stanie dużo gadać, ale nie jest w stanie dużo zrobić.  
-Dalej nic nie rozumiem. Gadaj albo oberwiesz!  
-Czas odsunąć Dubledore'a od tej wojny jak się tylko da i wprowadzić do niej młodych. Jak się domyślasz muszę to zrobić ja.  
-Kawa na ławę Potter bo tracę cierpliwość!  
-Wystawię własnego kandydata ni Ministra magii. Mam na tyle kasy żeby przeprowadzić skuteczną kampanię, ale wcześniej zajmę się Zakonem Feniksa. Przejmę go po cichu i bez zbędnego zamieszania. W ten sposób Zakon zyska możliwość swobodnego działania bez węszącego wokół Ministerstwa, Ministerstwo będzie mogło walczyć z Voldemortem, a Dyrektor Drops zajmie się porządnie szkołą.  
**Hermiona nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jeżeli jego plan się uda to w krótkim czasie pozbędzie się wszystkich przeszkód w walce z Voldemortem. A co najdziwniejsze uważała że ten szalony plan może się udać. Wystarczy działać szybko i konsekwentnie. Roześmiała się głośno, a Harry'ego przeszły ciarki. Śmiech był pełen radości zmieszanej z nutką szaleństwa.  
**-Jeżeli to wypali zatańczę w bieliźnie przed Snape'm. Spróbuj zrobić coś sam to zobaczysz że upiorogacek Ginny to nic.  
-Będę pamiętał. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę iść porozmawiać z Ginny. **Pożegnali się, po czym Harry wyszedł.

Zapukał do drzwi, po chwili otworzyła je Ginny, a chłopakowi przyspieszył puls. Była ubrana w różową koszulę nocną, która kończyła się powyżej kolan i wyglądała w niej cudownie. Utwierdził się w przekonaniu że Ginewra Weasley jest najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. Rudowłosa widząc swojego gościa zarumieniła się lekko i wpuściła go do środka. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jeszcze nie był w jej pokoju. Ściany były obwieszone plakatami Fatalnych Jędz i Gwenog Jones. Z okna widać było ogród skąpany w blasku księżyca.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć. W końcu po długiej chwili ciszy odezwał się  
**-Ginny możemy porozmawiać o tym, co stało się podczas śniadania?  
**Opowiedziało mu jedynie sztywne skinienie, jednak gdy otwierał usta żeby się odezwać, brązowooka  
**-Przepraszam za to. Wiem że Cię sprowokowałam. Zapomnijmy o tym i wszystko będzie jak dawniej ok? **Wyraz smutku na jej twarzy był dla Harry'ego jak policzek. _Czemu ona myśli że zrobiła coś źle? Na gacie Merlina sam chciałem ją pocałować.  
_**-Nie masz za co przepraszać. To była najlepsza chwila w moim życiu i na pewno nie chce tego zapomnieć, a tym bardziej żeby było jak dawniej.  
**_Czy ja właśnie doświadczyłam omamów słuchowych? Harry Potter właśnie powiedział że podobał mu się nasz pocałunek? Chyba zaraz zemdleję ze szczęścia!_  
Chłopak złapał ją za dłoń i spojrzeli sobie w oczy, widać było w nich iskierki szczęścia i miłości, ale też strach i niepewność.  
**-Ginny zakochałem się w Tobie i nawet twoi bracia nie powstrzymają mnie żebym był z Tobą. Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? **_No nie teraz to się wygłupiłem. Na pewno nie będzie mnie chciała, zwłaszcza że Gad ma mnie na celowniku. Ona może mieć każdego, więc po co jej taki ja? Niski, chudy i z blizną na czole.  
_Tymczasem w głowie pokrytej rudymi włosami toczyła się prawdziwa wojna. _On chcę ze mną być! Ido tego postawi się moim braciom! To na co czekałam od pięciu lat stanie się zaraz rzeczywistością. Niech to szlag. On czeka na odpowiedź a ja nie wiem jak mu to powiedzieć.  
_**-TAK! **Ten krzyk słychać było chyba w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Złapała go za szyję i pocałowała z takimi uczuciami jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć. Po chwili spotkała się z odpowiedzią w której były takie same uczucia i pasja. Niestety to co dobre szybko się kończy, o czym para dowiedziała się bardzo szybko.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem, Ginny odskoczyła i spojrzała w stronę, z której dobiegł hałas. W drzwiach stał Ron z twarzą ciemniejszą od włosów i wyrazem mordu na twarzy. Powiedzieć że najmłodsza z Weasley'ów była wściekła to za mało. Miała ochotę zamknąć drzwi i nie przejmować się swoim głupim i niedorozwiniętym bratem. Spojrzała na Harry'ego i widziała na jego twarzy wypisaną tę samą chęć. _Przynajmniej nie tylko ja mam ochotę na kontynuację. Nie ważne co zrobi i powie Ron, on_ _i tak ze mną nie zerwie. Wiedziałam że warto poczekać.  
_Potter kiedy zobaczył w drzwiach Rona wiedział, że to będzie masakra. Nie wiedział jednak że to wydarzenie będzie kluczowe dla życia wielu osób w tym domu.  
**-Gadaj Potter co jej zrobiłeś albo potraktuję Cię klątwą. Nie żartuje. **Ginewra jako mądra czarownica postanowiła pozwolić załatwić mężczyzną sprawę do załatwienia. Nie miała zamiaru się wtrącać, chyba że po jej pokoju zaczną latać jakieś poważniejsze zaklęcia.  
**-Ron uspokój się. Myślałem że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy razem z twoimi braćmi. Nie mam zamiaru poświęcać tego, co kocham z powodu zdania kilku osób. Poza tym od kiedy mówisz do mnie po nazwisku?  
-Nie zmieniaj tematu. Albo zostawisz moją siostrę w spokoju, albo wynoś się z mojego życia. Myślałem że jesteśmy braćmi, ale Ty mnie wykorzystałeś. Moja własna matka uważa że byłbyś lepszym synem niż ja. Daliśmy Ci przyjaźń, miłość i dom, ale wolałeś zabrać się za moją siostrę i nie patrzeć na to co my o tym myślimy. Ostatni moment na decyzję sławny Harry Potterze. Zapominasz o Ginny, albo wynocha z tego domu.  
**_Nie wierzę jak mój brat może być takim idiotą? Harry poświęcił dla mnie życie, a on gada takie rzeczy! Gdyby nie ten cymbał mogłabym być z nim, a teraz będę musiała o nim zapomnieć.  
_**-Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę Ron nie mam innego wyjścia. Przez sześć lat wydawało mi się że byłeś wspaniałym przyjacielem, ale widocznie się pomyliłem. Ginny przepraszam ale muszę iść.  
**Wszyscy wiedzieli że Święta Trójca Hogwartu nie ma prawa się rozpaść. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała tego. Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła płakać. Harry spojrzał na nią ostatni raz i wyszedł z pokoju z wyraźnie zadowolonym Ronem.

Najmłodszy chłopak Weasley'ów odezwał się zaraz po wejściu do pokoju  
**-Wiedziałem że podejmiesz dobrą decyzję przyjacielu. Moja siostra nie jest dla Ciebie. Szkoda że nie posłuchałeś nas wcześniej. Nie musiałaby teraz płakać. Harry co Ty robisz? Czemu się pakujesz?  
-Byłeś na tyle głupi żeby myśleć że twoje groźby zrobią na mnie wrażenie? Nie chcesz mnie w tym domu, to się wyprowadzam.  
-Czyli nie zerwiesz z moją siostrą?  
-Nie z powodu twoich humorków.  
**Wyczuł zagrożenie i obrócił się z różdżką w ręce. Wypalił instynktownie zaklęcie tarczy, które odbiło niebieski promień  
**-Rzuć we mnie jeszcze raz jakimkolwiek zaklęciem , a nie będę się tylko bronił i dobrze wiesz, że na pewno nie wyjdziesz z tego cały. **Zamknął kufer i zabrał go ze sobą razem z klatką Hedwigi.

Był na trzecim piętrze i zapukał do drzwi po lewej stronie.  
** -Czego?! **Głos Ginny wyrażał załamanie i smutek. Chłopak wiedział że powinien jej wcześniej powiedzieć jaką decyzję podjął ale był tak wkurzony na swojego byłego przyjaciela że wypadło mu to z głowy.  
**-To ja, mogę wejść?  
-Harry nie wydaje mi się żeby to był dobry pomysł. **No tak, przecież Hermiona mieszka w pokoju z Ginny. To będzie trudna i długa rozmowa.  
**-Zajmę tylko chwilę. Proszę.  
**Po chwili cichych rozmów drzwi otworzyła mu gryfońska prymuska. Wszedł do środka i zobaczył rudowłosą dziewczynę, która próbowała ukryć zaczerwienione oczy i mokre policzki oraz wkurzoną do granic możliwości brązowowłosą. _  
_** -Chciałem się pożegnać. Wyprowadzam się. **Oby dwie nastolatki wyglądały jak ryby wyjęte z wody. Hermiona postanowiła to załatwić szybko i bez strat w ludziach.  
**-Nie wygłupiaj się. Porozmawiamy o wszystkim jutro i na pewno dogadasz się z Ronem. Wyśpicie się i pogadacie na spokojnie.  
-Ale ja nie mam o czym z nim rozmawiać. Dał mi wybór i z niego skorzystałem. Poza tym nie rzuca się zaklęciami w kogoś z kim chce się rozmawiać. **W tym momencie najmłodsza w pokoju zrozumiała co Harry chce powiedzieć.  
**-Czyli nie zrywasz ze mną?  
-Na pewno nie. Przepraszam Cię Ginny za to że Ci nie powiedziałem wtedy, ale po prostu chciałem wyjść jak najszybciej z tego domu. **Nagle poczuł jak na jego szyi wiesza się jakiś ciężar, a jego usta są atakowane pocałunkiem. Bez wahania odpowiedział na atak i utonął w kwiatowym zapachu i truskawkowym smaku. Oderwali się od siebie z powodu braku tlenu i zauważyli uśmiechającą się brązowowłosą dziewczynę.  
**-Przepraszam was dziewczyny ale muszę już iść.  
-Co to to nie kotku, nie pozwolę żebyś szedł gdzieś sam. Daj mi dziesięć minut żebym się spakowała i możemy iść. **Ginny nie miała zamiaru pozwalać chłopakowi na samotne spędzenie wakacji. Nie wiedziała na kogo może trafić, co gdyby zaatakowali go śmierciożercy albo nie daj Merlinie poznał jakąś dziewczynę?**  
-Myślisz że twoi rodzice Ci pozwolą? Jeżeli znajdziesz sposób żeby iść ze mną, to zatańczę can-cana przed stołem nauczycielskim pierwszego września.  
**Hermiona nie wierzyła że Harry jeszcze nakręca Ginny. Jako ta najmądrzejsza musi ich powstrzymać.  
**-Nigdzie nie idziecie. Zostajemy w Norze do pierwszego września. Jest wojna i jest mało miejsc, gdzie możemy czuć się bezpiecznie. **Odpowiedziały jej tylko dwa uśmiechy. Gdy Ginny się spakowała ruszyli do wyjścia z pokoju, jednak zatrzymał ich głos Granger'ówny.  
**-Czy wy kiedyś dorośniecie? Nie wierzę że to mówię, ale poczekajcie idę z wami, w końcu ktoś musi was pilnować.  
**

po dziesięciu minutach drzwi do pokoju na trzecim piętrze otworzyły się i zamknęły jednak nie było widać żeby ktoś wchodził lub wychodził. Na stole w kuchni pojawiła się karteczka, która wstrząśnie domem podczas następnego śniadania. Kilkaset metrów od Nory zatrzymał się autobus znany jako Błędny Rycerz, do którego po krótkiej rozmowie wsiadły trzy osoby. Kiedy autobus odjechał, odjechała także część przeszłości ludzi, którzy do niego wsiedli.


End file.
